About MASA
masa (まさ) a producer who first started publishing in April 2011. He mainly uses GUMI and Hatsune Miku, but has also used IA, Kagamine Rin, Sachiko, and Yuzuki Yukari. His songs are often dark, with sexual and often violent themes. He makes illustrations for his own songs. His most popular song is 狐の嫁入り (Kitsune no Yomeiri), the remake of which has over 2,000,000 views on YouTube. masa initially planned to release Dream Walker as his first album, but due to unforseen circumstances, it has been cancelled. His new first album, ADULT, was released on March 5th, 2016. His second album, ALCATRAZ, was released December 1st, 2017. On February 1st of 2018, masa released his "2.5" album, ADULTRAZ, which contained remastering of some of the songs on his previous albums. He released his third album, ALBINO, on April 15th, 2019. Prior to the release of [[The Onibi Series|鬼火 (Onibi)]], masa was known as ell and is known to have released three songs under that name: Ijou Aikyou, Interface and Joker. The last of which shared a melody with "JosiKousei", both which serve as a precursor to the song "Gang Attack", released in April 2014. Songs and covers by masa (deleted and open): # "Ijou Aikyou" (deleted; reprint) (Mar.04.2011) feat. Hatsune Miku # "Interface" (deleted) (Mar.09.2011) feat. Miku and Kagamine Rin # "JOKER" (deleted; reprint) (Mar.28.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Onibi" (YouTube) (Apr.27.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Pandemic Love Distortion" (deleted; reprint) (Apr.28.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (Niconico / YouTube) (May.12.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "JosiKousei" (deleted; reprint) (May.17.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Adult Patch" (deleted; reprint) (Jun.07.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Melt (Arrange Cover)" (Niconico) (Song of ryo) (Aug.01.2011) feat. Miku # "Onigumo to kitsune no shishi to" (deleted; reprint) (Aug.18.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Dream Player" (deleted, reprint) (Sep.05.2011) feat. GUMI # "Bunker Buster" (deleted; reprint) (Sep.12.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Kubinashi Enbukyou" (Niconico / YouTube) (Sep.27.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Dolphin Ray" (deleted; reprint) (Oct.03.2011) feat. GUMI and Rin # "Bloody Mary" (deleted; reprint) (Oct.17.2011) feat. GUMI # "Pandemic Love Distortion" (Remake) (deleted; reprint) (Oct.23.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "BadApple!! (Arrange Cover)" (Niconico / YouTube) (Song of nomico) (Nov.19.2011) feat. GUMI # "Kimikage Enbukyou -Kitsune no Yomeiri-" (Niconico / YouTube) (Dec.13.2011) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Candy Life ☆" (deleted; reprint) (Jan.12.2012) feat. GUMIV3 # "Chiisana Te no Hira x Dango Daika Zoku (Arrange Cover)" (Niconico) (Feb.16.2012) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Adult Patch (Remake)" (deleted; reprint) (Mar.06.2012) feat. Miku # "Meikyou Oniwarabe" (Niconico / YouTube) (Mar.29.2012) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Bannen" (Niconico / Youtube) (May.05.2012) feat. Miku # "Kimi to Mirai e" (collab with Ryuusuke Oukawa) (Niconico) (May.13.2012) feat. Yuzuki Yukari # "Mata Ashita Haru Mata Itsuka" (Niconico) (Jun.24.2012) feat. GUMIV3 # "Ai Kotoba (Arrange Cover)" (Niconico / YouTube) (Song of DECO*27) (Jul.17.2012) feat. Miku # "Uguisu Baita" (Niconico / YouTube) (Aug.26.2012) feat. Miku # "Honey Jerry; Mousou Gakuen;" (Niconico) (Nov.14.2012) feat. Miku and GUMI # "calc. (Arrange Cover)" (Niconico) (Song of JimmyThumb-P) (Dec.16.2012) feat. GUMIV3 # "Bunker Buster (Remake)" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Dec.21.2012) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Slinky Heart" (deleted; reprint) (Feb.10.2013) feat. GUMI # "Encantada" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Mar.11.2013) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Senbonzakura (Arrange Cover)" (Niconico / YouTube) (Song of Kurousa-P) (Mar.19.2013) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Hoshi no Kuni" (Niconico / YouTube) (Apr.25.2013) feat. IA # "POLICE No.13" (Niconico / YouTube) (Apr.25.2013) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Watashi no nanatsu no oiwai ni" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (May.21.2013) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Kitsune no Yomeiri (Remake)" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Jun.27.2013) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Shikyou Amanojaku" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Jul.26.2013) feat. Miku, GUMI and Rin # "Dolphin Ray" (Remake) (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Aug.26.2013) feat. GUMI # "Chinese Dogma" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Oct.22.2013) feat. IA and GUMI # "Himeyuri Enbukyou" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Nov.26.2013) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Revolver Dragon" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Dec.27.2013) feat. IA and GUMI # "Watashi to Hitotsu no Shinzou wo" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Jan.24.2014) feat. Miku and GUMI # "和-Nagomi-" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Mar.27.2014) feat. Miku # "Sweetfull Days" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Mar.27.2014) feat. GUMI # "Gang Attack" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Apr.23.2014) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Mentalism Maria" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (May.09.2014) feat. Miku # "Impact Death Entity" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Jul.24.2014) feat. Miku # "Yami Hime" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Aug.12.2014) feat. Miku # "Outburn Kamikaze" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Sep.09.2014) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Monochrome Shangri-La" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Oct.16.2014) feat. Miku # "Great Biz Showtime" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Nov.26.2014) feat. Miku # "God of Marie" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Feb.17.2015) feat. Miku and GUMI # "No Brand Girls (Arrange Cover)" (Niconico / YouTube) (Mar.18.2015) feat. Miku, GUMI and Rin # "Watashi wa Futari no Oiwai ni" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Jun.25.2015) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Yami Hime" (Self-Cover) (Niconico / YouTube) (Aug.04.2015) feat. Sachiko # "Yuudachi to Koi Hanabi" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Aug.20.2015) feat. GUMI # "Soap Lagoon" (Niconico / YouTube / SoundCloud) (Dec.02.2015) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Himitsu no Kingyo" (Niconico / YouTube) (Apr.27.2016) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Ageha Glow" (Niconico / YouTube) (Jul.07.2016) feat. Miku and GUMI # "life is 39" (Niconico / YouTube) (Aug.30.2016) feat. Miku # "Ergonomic Hero" (YouTube / Niconico) (Nov.30.2016) feat. Miku and GUMI # "The Fox's Wedding" (Remix) (YouTube / Niconico) (Jan.10.2017) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Star Lily Dance Performance" (Remix) (YouTube) (Mar.26.2017) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Koji no Uta" (YouTube / Niconico) (Jul.12.2017) feat. Miku and GUMI # "London Slag Party High" (YouTube / Niconico) (Sep.03.2017) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Himitsu no Hako" (YouTube / Niconico) (Feb.23.2018) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Golden Japang" (YouTube / Niconico) (Mar.25.2018) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Bannen (remake)" (Niconico / YouTube) (Apr.12.2018) feat. Miku # "Dokuro no Hana" (YouTube) (Jun.16.2018) feat. Miku # "Himitsu no Owari ni Shikufuku o" (YouTube / Niconico) (Aug.27.2018) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Brass Noise Flamenco" (YouTube / Niconico) (Nov.20.2018) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Dear Boy (Masa's Arrangement)" (YouTube) (Song of Avicii) (Nov.28.2018) feat. GUMI # "Black&White" (YouTube) (Dec.23.2018) feat. Lui and GUMI(chorus) # "STAR LIGHT" (YouTube / Niconico) (Jun.2.2019) feat. Miku and GUMI # "Alien Alien (cover)" (YouTube / Niconico) (Song of NayutalieN) (Jun.15.2019) feat. MIku # "GRAND CABARET" (YouTube / Niconico) (Sep.8.2019) feat. Miku and GUMI # "DONDURMA" (YouTube) (Nov.9.2019) feat. LosstimeLife # Demons March (YouTube / Niconico) (Dec.25.2019) feat. Miku and GUMI